


Heavenly

by Agentari97



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, I tried my best, i told y’all they would have sex in the good place!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentari97/pseuds/Agentari97
Summary: “The helmet? Really?” his smirk is intact on his face as he questions her.





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it is she (again). I was going to make this part 2 of “Definitely the good place” but it didn’t feel like it would make sense. okay hope u don’t find this weird i swear i wasn’t on drugs when I wrote this. 
> 
> i didn’t read this many times so there might be mistake and this could’ve been better. still can’t write that well folks I’m sorry

“You know,” she whispers in his ear, backing him up against the closet’s door once they are inside. He shivers against her hands on his shoulders and she smirks smugly. “I haven’t thought about the good place being so annoyingly close in a while” she says quietly “maybe we can really give this a try and get my mind off of it for even longer...”

There’s a seat right next to the door, with a few, what it looks like, shoe boxes. She guides him there, let’s the boxes drop as he seats down in their place. He hums and nods in response and doesn’t seem to protest that she’s standing right between his legs, his hands wandering away from holding her hands and traveling up and down her back instead. 

She kisses him, because she really wants to right now and he doesn’t seem to have any arguments on to why they shouldn’t be doing what they are about to do. He opens his mouth for her and she sucks on his tongue, kissing him the dirty way she wants to and his hands presses harder against her back. 

She takes advantage of the time he pulls away for some air and takes off her sweater. His mouth becomes agape and his eyes seem hungry for her in the dim light inside the closet, her eyes glued to his as she also takes off her pants and underwear. 

This is the longest Chidi has ever been silent close to her but she’s sure his mind is going 1000km/h. 

“Do you want me?” she asks, not really knowing why she got so shy all of sudden when she’s been naked in front of other people before. Maybe she’s just not used to him not pointing out all of their options and all of his indecisiveness every chance he gets. 

“Yes, yes! I do want you” his voices goes a note higher than usual, his excitement and nervous self apparent in his vocal cords and that, somehow, makes her feel at ease like it’s proof that’s really him with her and and she smiles down at him before she’s kissing him again. 

They get dirty again and she lifts her right leg, supporting her feet at his side on the seat and by the way his eyebrows twitch up and the way he softly says “oooh”, he got the message just right and slides his hand up her thigh, pushing himself forward - closer to her. His face is right up her pelvis, his mouth almost where she wants him to be and she’s a little surprised to see him smirking up to her. 

“Ok...then have me then” she says, shivering a bit as he lips leave wet kisses on her thigh, getting just where she’s wet for him. A gasp scapes from her when his lips meets her clit and he sucks and licks just right, changing angles in the right moments and adding fingers as he goes, pushing her closer to her climax. 

She’s whispering his name, her breathing is fast and she feels like she’s going to faint. It’s like her orgasm is building up from where he’s touching her to all of her cells in her body. She holds onto his helmet, keeping him in place between her legs - her legs trembles as he keeps eating her out like he’s been starving for her for years. And all of sudden everything is too much and just enough as she’s feeling it all coming and running through her. Her eyes close tight and when she opens them, it’s like for a moment her soul leaves her body and she’s suddenly no longer in a closet with Chidi but now in a pool of shrimps in the middle of a huge mansion. The shrimps glow with a magically like light, everything seems so perfectly put together just for her and she’s never felt so incredibly satisfied and happy. 

She reaches one of the glowing shrimps but it explodes in glowing water and it’s like a thousand fireworks pops inside of her. Her orgasm is overwhelming and she tries to hold onto something as her legs give out but strong arms catches her just in time and she’s back to the closet with him. 

“Are you okay?” he whispers, sounding genuinely worried.

“Heavenly” she moans it out to him and he frowns but she leaves him no time to question her wellbeing before she’s kissing him again and desperately trying to pull his mailman shorts down. 

The closet isn’t that big so her hurry makes them hit a shelf and a few things falls by their feet. “Shirt, sorry. Did I hurt you?” She asks against his lips and he nods no, helping her take off his clothes. Once he’s all naked, he goes to take his helmet off and she’s holds his hand before he can do so. “Keep it” 

“The helmet? Really?” his smirk is intact on his face as he questions her. 

“Really” she says, wraps her right leg around his hips. She meant to give her some friction but he grabs her by the hips, makes her wrap both her legs around him and they are touching skin to skin now. A deep moan comes out of him and it’s the most sexy sound she’s ever heard. She sucks his bottom lip and she positions him inside of her, both to keep her mouth busy; unable to let out any ridiculous sound she’s dying to make and because she wants to suck and kiss every and all part of him she has the chance to. 

 

He’s whispering her name on her ear as he goes deeper and deeper inside of her “Eleanor…” and it sounds like a prayer like he’s begging for something he’s not sure yet, but she does. And she wants to take him there with her. His nails dig on her skin as he holds her in place against a wall, she moves her hips and squeezes her vagina a bit as a sign that he can move like she knows he wants to. And he does it, he starts moving himself in and out of her. Slow at first but then his movements become firm and fast and she keeps up with his pace. Her body buzzing with pleasure and by the sounds he makes against her shoulder, as he sucks and bites her skin there, he feels the same as her. 

“You feel so good, you feel so good” she pants and he nods, biting his own lips, a poor attempt to hold back his moans. But good doesn't seem enough to describe what’s she’s feeling, what they are feeling, she thinks. It’s like their bodies is on a non dying ecstasy high, never wanting to let it go. But when she does let go, she’s back in a pool of shrimps but Chidi is there with her this time. All the shrimps glow brighter this time - almost as if they were celestial - and when Chidi touches her clit, they all explode at once and she holds onto him tight. 

She sighs in contentment when they are putting their clothes back before asking him what he saw, what place did the almost good place took him when he came inside of her. “I was at this incredibly huge library” he says and she scoffs, he’s such a nerd. “It was like I’ve read every book of the world and was having the joy of reading all of my favorites for the first time over and over again” he’s smiling all goofy as he describes it and she’s too, as if she’s feeling the same as he is. Maybe she is. “You were there too and every time I would touch you, all of my pleasure would multiply” 

“Same for me” she hums “minus the books, obviously. Nerd” he’s laughing, looking still a little high from his orgasm as they leave the closet with arms wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the glowing shrimps... I figured an orgasm would feel magical since they did that with smells. So yes she gets mentally teletransported to a place just for her where she feels peace and pleasure. I think I read this in a manga once KSHDKAJDKSKD 
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment if u would like I always enjoy hearing what u guys think.


End file.
